Ambiguous Misunderstood
by synstropezia
Summary: Kesalahpahaman yang berkumpul di pertemuan kebetulan para pilar rupa-rupanya semakin runyam, ditambah lagi Uzui Tengen dan Kochou Shinobu sangat bersemangat soal Tomioka Giyuu yang naksir duluan, atau malah Iguro Obanai. Warning: Iguro x Giyuu inside.


**Ambiguous Misunderstood**

**Disclaimer: Koyoharu Gotoge**

**Warning: OOC, typo, humor garing, Iguro x Giyuu inside, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Pada suatu siang yang cerah (tetapi cuacanya doang), berkumpullah para pendekar pedang yang tergabung dalam organisasi bernama _Kisatsu_, di sebuah kedai makan di pukul dua belas. Hari ini agaknya menjadi spesial, dengan mereka yang merayakan sebuah kebetulan yang mempertemukan para pilar. Berbagi canda, tawa, serta kisah yang menghangatkan meja yang dipakai bersama-sama itu tentu menyenangkan–atmosfer sangat kaya akan rasa sekarang ini.

"Jadi benar, ya, kalau Iguro naksir Tomioka?" Penggosip ulung yang memiliki segudang rumor dari bintang satu sampai lima ini dipanggil Uzui Tengen. Begini-begini meskipun kerap kali mempunyai jiwa kang _ghibah_ garis keras, pemuda paling flamboyan itu merupakan salah seorang pilar suara yang artinya; ia memegang peringkat tertinggi di _Kisatsu_.

"Kurasa terbalik, deh. Yang benar itu Tomioka-_san_ naksir Iguro-_san_," timpal Kochou Shinobu dengan senyuman yang biasa. Beberapa waktu terakhir sang pilar serangga dan suara, tampaknya terlibat dalam gosip yang pencerahannya masih jauh ini.

Kabar burung ini berawal tiga hari lalu. Awalnya adalah Uzui mendapati Iguro Obanai tengah memelototi Giyuu Tomioka–seorang pilar air yang penyendiri, dan hobi duduk di pojokan kedai. Tatapan intens itu terus ditunjukkan bahkan sampai sekarang. Uzui yang memang perlu ditabok (pakai bibir perawan petir) agar berhenti aneh-aneh, kemudian menceritakannya kepada Shinobu. Alhasil seluruh pilar pun tahu, walau sepertinya terdapat kesalahpahaman.

Entah kesalahpahaman ini terjadi gara-gara Uzui kagak dapat jatah dari calon istri atau bagaimana, Himejima Gyomei pun kurang paham. Rasa-rasanya tatapan Iguro bukan mengindikasikan perasaan suka, tetapi cenderung mengintimidasi.

Menurut pribadi Rengoku Kyojuro, ia sangat ingin menghabiskan mangkuk milik kedai ini, sehingga terus meminta tambah demi mencetak rekor.

Sedangkan kalau melihat Tokito Muichiro yang memandangi langit-langit kedai–tengah membayangkan senja ceritanya–pilar kabut ini bertanya-tanya apakah senja selalu dikeroyok, karena warnanya keungu-unguan.

Maka bisa disimpulkan, bahwa Muichiro dan Rengoku _bodo_ amat entah mau Giyuu yang naksir duluan, atau malah sebaliknya.

Shinazugawa Sanemi sendiri apabila ditanya mengenai perkara itu, urat kemarahannya pasti langsung menyembul–si pilar angin paling anti membicarakan Giyuu, juga agak kesal karena Iguro aneh-aneh saja.

Lalu Giyuu Tomioka yang menjadi pusat atensi (sekaligus dunia Iguro selama tiga hari terakhir), kelihatannya tidak tahu tatapan Iguro merupakan intimidasi–makhluk Tuhan paling ter-_bully_ ini justru berpikir, Iguro ingin berteman dengannya.

Sudah makan di pojok kedai sendirian, memesan air bening malah dikasih air putih, sejak tiga hari lalu pun ternyata Giyuu terjebak kesalahpahaman yang fatal–walau dalam hal ini ia bersama Uzui dan Shinobu setidaknya.

"Kenapa menurutmu Tomioka yang naksir Iguro?" Pembicaraan tidak faedah ini hanya bertambah seru untuk mereka saja. Bagi Uzui maupun Shinobu, cara pandang Iguro terhadap punggung Giyuu sangatlah malu-malu–lagaknya doang melotot tetapi hati menyipit gara-gara silau sama Giyuu–sehingga terkesan menggemaskan.

"Sejak awal Tomioka-_san_ memang mengincar Iguro-_san_. Menurut Tengen-_san_ sendiri kenapa kamu berpikir kebalikannya?"

"Yang mulai menatap ambigu kayak begitu, kan, Iguro. Atau jangan-jangan mereka sebenarnya saling mengejar?"

Bohlam menyala cemerlang di atas kepala Uzui. Mendengarnya Shinobu kian mesam-mesem. Semakin runyam-lah gosip yang kalau begini terus, bakalan menjadi novel trilogi di tangan Shinobu serta Uzui. Usai mengalahkan Kibutsuji Muzan–iblis yang diam-diam mengidolakan Michael Jakson, padahal sekarang era Taisho–mencoba profesi penulis sepertinya cocok juga.

"Pemikiran yang bagus, Tengen-san. Namun, untuk memastikan kebenarannya bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bertanya pada Kanroji-san?" Adalah seorang wanita muda berambut senada sakura mochi yang duduk di samping Shinobu, hanya saja asyik berlomba menghabiskan mangkuk pemilik kedai dengan Rengoku, sehingga tidak menyimak gosip terhangat mereka.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya Kanroji tidak menyadari tatapan Iguro."

"Sebagai teman Iguro-_san_ kurasa dia memiliki pendapat tersendiri." Pundak Kanroji ditepuk pelan oleh Shinobu, dan karena menarik Uzui memilih diam saja. Pemegang predikat 'pilar cinta' itu kemudian menoleh, setelah selesai menelan nasi beserta lobak.

"Ada apa, Shinobu-_chan_?"

"Hanya penasaran saja. Menurutmu Iguro-_san_ yang naksir Tomioka-_san_, atau sebaliknya?" Langsung menyerang seperti ini, Uzui mengacungkan sepasang jempolnya memuji Shinobu. Pertanyaan yang lumayan aneh itu membuat Kanroji berpikir keras, lantas mengangguk-angguk ketika (sepertinya) jawabannya ketemu.

"Ah, itu! Kurasa Iguro-_san_ hanya ingin berteman dengan Tomioka-_san_, tetapi dia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya."

"Mengejutkan sekali. Ternyata Iguro-_san_ bisa berpikir seperti itu, ya."

"Uhm, uhm. Karena itu bersemangatlah, Iguro-_san_. Aku dan Shinobu-_chan_ mendukungmu untuk berteman dengan Tomioka-_san_." Tepukan yang mendarat di punggung Iguro memecah konsentrasinya. Sang pilar ular sekadar tahu tiba-tiba saja Kanroji tersenyum lebar, dan apa pun alasannya ia mengucapkan '_bodo_ amat'–yang terpenting Kanroji bahagia.

"Ternyata lo benar-benar berteman dengan si air busuk itu? Seleramu jelek juga, ya, Iguro."

"Jangan begitu pada Tomioka-_san_, Shinazugawa-_san_. Kalian bertiga pasti bisa mengawalinya dengan menjadi **teman** **baik** terlebih dahulu. Tidak perlu cemburu, karena **cinta segitiga** juga bagus."

"Kalian sama-sama menyukai segitiga? Itu sangat lucu dan bagus." Sebentar. Kayaknya Kanroji salah paham, ditambah lagi Shinobu yang menekankan kalimat 'teman baik' serta 'cinta segitiga' terlalu ambigu, di telinga Sanemi. Cuma, ya, moto '_bodo_ amat' lagi tren di kalangan para pilar. Jadilah Sanemi langsung keluar kedai, daripada memikirkan yang macam-macam.

Puas dengan membayangkan senja yang dikeroyok, Muichiro mengikuti langkah Sanemi begitu pun Himejima yang menyerahkan kesalahpahaman ini, kepada aliran takdir. Rengoku pun undur diri kala gagaknya memberitahukan kehadiran iblis di daerah selatan–tak ketinggalan memuji Kanroji, atas usahanya dalam lomba barusan. Kini hanya tersisa Iguro, Uzui, Giyuu, Shinobu, dan Kanroji yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Tetapi kenapa Shinazugawa-_san_ berteriak sekencang itu pada Iguro-_san_? Padahal mereka sama-sama menyukai segitiga." Keheranan Kanroji mendapat tepukan yang lembut di kepalanya dari Shinobu. Tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa penghuni _Butterfly Estate_ itu pergi, yang sebelumnya membisikkan sesuatu untuk sang sahabat.

"Shinazugawa-_san_ hanya cemburu, kok." Begitulah kata Shinobu yang sayangnya, masih sulit Kanroji pahami.

"Sebelum aku pergi juga Kanroji mau tahu sesuatu?" Kali ini Iguro melotot ke arah Uzui seolah-olah berkata, 'jangan mengucapkan hal aneh pada Kanroji-_san_'. Meskipun kurang mengetahui terjadi apa di antara mereka, insting Iguro berfirasat ada yang janggal.

"Apa itu, Tengen-_san_?"

"Cemburu itu buta, karena punya mata pun pasti malah bertanya, 'matanya buat apa'?" Nasihat dari seorang suami beristri tiga merangkap pilar sangatlah luar biasa, bukan? Kanroji berjanji akan mengingatnya. Sekarang ini Iguro makin panas, gara-gara bisikan Uzui tidak terdengar.

"Kamu juga harus pergi, Tomioka-_san_."

"Kenapa?" Bahkan Giyuu belum menyentuh salmon pesanannya, dan semangkuk nasi yang mendingin akibat terlalu berbunga-bunga. Kalau Shinobu mau keluar, seharusnya bersama Uzui saja sudah cukup–buat apa menyeret-nyeret Giyuu yang diam-diam ingin menemani Iguro?

"Ya ampun. Kamu ini sangat tidak peka. Iguro-_san_ membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkanmu, dan kenapa Shinazugawa-_san_ marah kepadanya."

Tidak paham, sih. Namun, karena Shinobu mengatakan, 'Iguro-_san_ perlu waktu untuk memikirkanmu' yang kelihatannya genting, Giyuu membawa salmon beserta mangkuk nasinya keluar kedai. Mungkin saja Iguro betul-betul ingin memastikan, apakah ia akan berteman dengan Giyuu atau batal. Jika demikian tentu Giyuu harus mendukung, dan membiarkan Iguro mengobrol empat mata bersama Kanroji yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya.

Mengira bahwa Iguro begitu pun Giyuu saling menaruh rasa, sedangkan Sanemi cemburu disebabkan Iguro memilih Giyuu–kesalahpahaman milik Shinobu dan Uzui ini adalah yang terparah sekaligus bikin Agatsuma Zenitsu geleng-geleng, dibandingkan Kanroji yang sebatas mengira mereka bertiga berteman, karena sama-sama menyukai segitiga.

Ah. Jangan lupakan Giyuu yang menyangka Iguro yang menatapnya tiga hari nonstop ingin berteman dengan dia. Menurut Zenitsu lucu, hanya saja kurang pantas ditertawakan.

Kenapa pula Zenitsu ikut hanyut dalam kesalahpahaman absurd ini? Sederhana saja. Sedari tadi tanpa diketahui siapa pun pemilik pernapasan petir itu berada di luar kedai–bahkan saking niatnya ia bersembunyi di bawah kursi, tetapi tertangkap basah oleh Uzui, dan mereka pun berlari menuju KUA.

"Omong-omong Iguro-_san_ sakit?" Sudah 45 menit berlalu, namun Iguro tidak sedikit pun menyentuh makanannya. Raut khawatir Kanroji mengembalikan kesadaran Iguro seutuhnya. Sang pilar ular menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Terus kenapa nasinya tidak dimakan?"

"Ada yang menggangguku." Lagi pula bohong pada Kanroji bukanlah keinginan Iguro. Daripada direnungkan atau memelototi Giyuu habis-habisan, tetapi yang semestinya jadi korban tidaklah peka, lebih baik memang ditanyakan secara langsung.

"Ceritakan saja, Iguro-_san_. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

Kelap-kelip yang menari pada iris hijau terang Kanroji tidak dapat Iguro tahan, menggunakan hatinya yang rentan jatuh cinta setiap Kanroji mengharapkan ketulusan Iguro secara tak langsung. Bukan seperti senja yang dikeroyok siang hari dalam bayangan Muichiro sehingga keungu-unguan–warna itu telah menjadi lembayung usai berbaur dengan merah, didominasi jingga yang terbit sebagai langit sore di sepasang pipi Iguro.

Untuk Kanroji yang diam-diam menyadari senja tanpa pantai di pipi Iguro, ia berpikir sisi menggemaskannya yang hanya diperlihatkan kepada Kanroji seorang terasa begitu spesial.

"Tiga hari lalu, Kanroji-_san_ membicarakan apa dengan Tomioka?"

"Soal itu ternyata. Aku bertanya tentang Sabito-_san_. Dulunya dia adalah rekan seperjuangan Tomioka-_san_, tetapi terbunuh di akhir ujian pemburu iblis."

"_Pasti lemah makanya terbunuh_," batin Iguro yang sengaja tidak mengomentarinya secara gamblang. Alasan itu mungkin menjadi salah satu penyebab Giyuu menjauhi mereka–pilar air ini pasti berpikir, tak seorang pun bisa menggantikan Sabito sebagai sahabatnya.

Mereka itu sedikit-banyak sama alasannya. Apabila Giyuu enggan berbaur usai kehilangan Sabito, maka Iguro akan menolaknya disebabkan tidak memercayai siapa-siapa. Namun, kelihatannya Iguro lebih beruntung karena menemukan Kanroji, dan seekor ular bernama Kaburamaru yang setia melingkar di lehernya.

Itu berarti Giyuu tak akan selama-lamanya berputar dalam kesendirian. Suatu hari nanti meskipun Iguro menolak atau menerima ajakan pertemanannya, Giyuu pasti mendapatkan yang terbaik.

"Sabito-_san_ terbunuh demi melindungi Tomioka-_san_. Persahabatan mereka sangat keren menurutku, lalu tanpa sadar aku jadi histeris sendiri."

"Menurut Kanroji-_san_ seseorang yang mati demi melindungi sahabatnya itu kuat?"

"Sangat kuat! Tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya soalnya. Sabito-_san_ benar-benar sahabat yang baik untuk Giyuu-_san_. Sayang sekali mereka terpisah."

Selalu terlampau terang cahaya Kanroji itu, bagi Iguro yang mengikuti tanpa menutup matanya. Entah dekat ataukah jauh. Terbalaskan atau terabaikan. Apa selama-lamanya Iguro sekadar menyaksikan perasaannya mekar mewangi, tetapi tidak diizinkan untuk ia petik lantas diperlihatkan kepada Kanroji, sang pilar ular sudah mengambil jawaban terbaik.

"Jika misalnya ada seseorang seperti Sabito di kehidupanmu, apa Kanroji-_san_ akan jatuh cinta kepadanya?" Dulu wanita perkasa ini pernah bercerita, bahwa ia ingin menikah dengan pria yang lebih kuat darinya. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun kesempatan Iguro memang tipis, dan dirinya memahami itu sejak awal.

Cinta pun buta menyerupai perasaan cemburu. Paham sekalipun Iguro masih memilih jalan yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan menutup diri atau melangkah sendirian, yaitu dengan mencintai Kanroji tanpa pernah membiarkan dirinya sendiri memiliki Kanroji.

Di waktu yang sekarang dan seterusnya Iguro belumlah pantas bagi Kanroji. Kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' hanya ingin dikatakannya, ketika ia terlahir lagi sebagai Iguro Obanai tanpa iblis di dunia ini–di mana Kanroji dapat hidup dengan damai, dan tidak ada lagi noda dalam darahnya.

Noda, karena sebenarnya Iguro terlahir di sebuah keluarga pemuja iblis–latar belakang sejenis itu mana pantas bersanding dengan Kanroji yang adalah cahaya sejak lahir?

"Iya. Kurasa aku akan jatuh cinta kepadanya, meskipun ada pertimbangan lain, sih."

"Pertimbangan seperti apa?"

"Memang seseorang yang mati demi melindungi temannya sangatlah kuat. Namun, ternyata aku lebih menyukai seseorang yang memilih bertahan hidup." Mata _heterochromia_ Iguro membulat sempurna–entah bagaimana ia tidak menduga jawaban tersebut. Kanroji ikut terkejut karenanya membuatnya panik sendiri. Kira-kira Iguro salah paham atau tidak, ya?

"Ma-maksudku bukan berarti orang itu kabur, dan meninggalkan temannya demi bertahan hidup. Tetapi dibandingkan mati, jika masih ada cara untuk bertahan hidup maka aku ingin, seseorang lebih memprioritaskan itu."

"Karena itu meskipun Iguro-_san_ berkata akan mati demi diriku, atau teman-teman yang lain berniat demikian, aku kurang menyukainya."

Kedua tangannya jadi gemetar, dan Iguro memberi genggaman tererat yang dapat dilakukannya. Di balik masker itu Iguro sendiri tengah tersenyum–lucunya lagi Kanroji seolah-olah tahu, sehingga ia membalas garis lengkung tersebut dengan cara serupa, namun begitu khas yang mengandung rasa seorang Kanroji Mitsuri.

"Bukankah bertahan hidup, walaupun pilihan yang terlihat hanyalah mati sangatlah kuat? Bagaimana menurut Iguro-_san_?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan Kanroji-_san_." Karena seperti biasanya, wanita yang penuh cinta ini hanya memercayai yang ia yakini sebagai kebaikan. Iguro pun ingin percaya, selama itu adalah sebuah cara untuk membahagiakan Kanroji tanpa menyakitinya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku Iguro-_san_ tidak akan mati demi diriku, melainkan hidup."

"Pasti kuusahakan."

"Mari sama-sama berusaha. Semoga kita bisa bertahan sampai akhir.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau besok Iguro-_san_ mulai berbicara dengan Tomioka-_san_? Aku akan menemanimu sampai …." Satu kesalahpahaman telah selesai memberikan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Setelahnya Kanroji terus berceloteh, sementara Iguro mendengarkan dalam bisu sembari berharap; panggilan misi tidak hadir sekarang, setidaknya sampai Kanroji selesai.

Mati adalah pilihan terakhir, ketika seseorang telah mengerahkan segala keinginannya untuk bertahan hidup, dan habis secara penuh. Kanroji yang mengharapkan teman-temannya memperjuangkan diri mereka sendiri juga kuat, dan Iguro semakin suka.

Senja kemudian mampir, sedangkan kalimat Iguro memilih bersembunyi pada warna lembayungnya, karena itu salah satu cara yang menjadikannya kuat.

* * *

_Bersembunyi pun, suatu hari nanti pasti terbit lagi, lagi dan lagi._

_Diam sekalipun, angin pasti memiliki jalan untuk menyampaikannya kepada pujaan hati._

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ide fic ini sendiri terinspirasi dari fanart~ di fanart itu iguro salah paham soal kanroji dan giyuu yang lagi ngobrol, dia ngiranya mereka lagi mesra2an padahal kanorji nanya soal sabito. di sini juga aku emang sengaja nambahin iguro x giyuu biar kagak kecepetan, jadi sekalian aja sanemi x iguro wkwkw. 21 gang ini favoritku banget. lain waktu mungkin aku bakal coba bikin fic ttg mereka. dan harusnya fic ini udah di-publish dari sabtu lalu, cuma aku-nya lagi bucin banget sama KHR jadi males edit. moga humornya kagak garing ya, kurang pinter bikin humor aku tu.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, review, follow, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
